Winter Passion
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: See trailer Other genre it's Adventure and Family as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Passion**

**They meet at New Years Eve and spent a night of passion and lust together. Exchanged names, address, phone numbers and texts and didn't speak to each other for 6 months until she moves to his town.**

**But one thing has changed which was put in motion the on the night there shared. With her moving to his school with 3 months until her life will change dramatically not that is already has. Will he remember he? Will he stand by her? Or will he turn the other cheek and act like his doesn't know her?**

**Find out in Winter Passion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Passion**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabby's POV**

"**How could you do this to yourself" shouts her mother**

"**It takes two mum" says Gabriella  
"Yes and whose the father, you're a straight A* student, on the Scholastic Decathlon with 3 months to go till you leave. How could you get pregnant" shouts her mum**

"**Mum what's done is done I can't change it and I'm not getting rid of my baby" shouts Gabriella**

Yes I Gabriella Montez is pregnant 2 months in fact. One night stand with a guy at a ski lodge on New Years Eve after we had done karaoke and no we won't drunk we were sober. I had fallen for him first sight. But now I bet he doesn't even remember my name. It also sounds like my mother is about to disown me and or kick me out.

To be honest I love this baby inside of me. I hate morning sickness but it will all be worth it in the end. I'm not letting mum know I've booked a doctor's appointment two towns away. In fact in the town where the father lives. He's in the same situation as me 3 months till the end of high school. You might as well know his name Troy Bolton bet you've heard of him only somphome ever to make starting varsity which is why is team captain of the Wildcats number one chamopins in the whole of New Mexico. I'm leaving here at the end high school and moving there until I've had my baby which should be in September I'll take out until the September after and get a job then go to Stanford and become a doctor and find a nanny up there while I'm in classes and work.

"**Gabriella" shouts her mum**

"**What" says Gabriella snapping out of her thoughts**

"**What are you going to do" says her mum**

"**Stay in school and graduate I won't show until the last month of high school anyway that time I'll be 5 months and then I'll move out get a job take a year out have the baby and go to Stanford next year.**

"**I'll stand by you who's the father?" asks her mum**

"**Remember Troy" says Gabriella**

"**How could I forget him you go on about him all the time" says her mum**

"**He's the father" says Gabriella**

"**Well he's a nice boy and he's good enough for you then that's fine" says her mum**

"**Thank you mum the only problem is telling him" says Gabriella**

"**Something will work out" says her mum**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Montez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Passion**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 2**

I've just had my doctor's appointment. The baby is healthy and I can't find out the sex for another couple of months. I'm now 3 months along if you were wondering.

Now the only problem is telling Troy we text every day and phone once a week. We speak on Facebook and via msn and email everyday but he always knows when something is up when we talk on the phone.

"**Gabriella are you ok?" asks someone stood in front of her**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah you knew I lived here where you looking for me what were you doing in the doctor's?" asks Troy**

"**What I'm just looking round" says Gabriella**

**Someone rushes past them bumping into Gabriella who sticks her hands as she falls and closes her eyes waiting for the impact while twisting her body so she lands on her back.**

**Two arms wrap around her waist.**

"**You would of broken your wrists if you'd of tried to land like that" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

**There's silence.**

"**Troy I need to talk to you" says Gabriella**

"**Ok what is it?" asks Troy**

"**In private" says Gabriella**

"**YO TROY YOU COMING TO SHOOT HOOPS" shouts a bushy hair guy**

"**Brie can we talk some other time please" says Troy**

"**Yeah it's not important it can wait. Just one quick thing though" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**Do you have a girlfriend?" asks Gabriella**

"**No why?" asks Troy**

"**Good cuz no one will hit me when I do this" says Gabriella**

"**Do what?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella kisses him.**

"**Bye" says Gabriella**

"**Brie you can't just kiss me and then run off" says Troy  
"You know where I live get the train" says Gabriella**

"**Brie stay for a bit" says Troy**

"**YO HOOPS" shouts the guy**

"**CHAD SHUT IT" shouts Troy**

"**I can't Troy my train is in half an hour" says Gabriella**

"**I'll walk you" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Troy and Gabriella walk off.**

"**Wait have you paid for your ticket?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah day return" says Gabriella**

"**I'll give you the money back so that I can drive you we can spend more time together" says Troy**

"**No Troy honestly you don't have to go to all that trouble" says Gabriella**

"**It no trouble but if you insist then I won't but I thought you liked at least that what you told me" says Troy**

**Gabriella smacks his chest.**

"**Will I see you soon?" asks Troy  
"A month" says Gabriella**

"**You coming back to the doctor's" says Troy**

"**No I'm moving here on my own it's closer to the doctor, next doctor's is in two months people in my town are nosy and talk" says Gabriella**

"**So what's wrong?" asks Troy  
"Oh there's my train gotta go Troy thanks for walking me" says Gabriella and runs of to her train.**

**Troy smiles and shakes his and watches as the train pulls away he starts walking back to his house.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Passion**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 3**

"**Hey Gabs is it moving day?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Well let's pile all your boxes in the back off my truck and I'll help you move in" says Troy**

**Gabriella's POV**

At first when I discovered I was pregnant I was devastated. Now I'm used to it and excited.

**No one's POV**

**"Gabriella" says Troy**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**Something has changed about you" says Troy**

"**I'm taller" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah but that's not it" says Gabriella**

**There's silence as they load boxes into the bed of the truck.**

"**So excited for graduation?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**You all finished here no finals. Shows anything?" asks Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Let's get going shall we" says Troy**

"**Yeah let me just go let my mum know we're off" says Gabriella walking into her mum's house**

"**See you later mum" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah see you later I'll bring the baby stuff" says her mum**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**You still need to tell him" says her mum**

"**I know see you later" says Gabriella walking out the house**

"**Have you just had an argument?" asks Troy**

"**No we haven't" says Gabriella getting in the cab of the truck**

**On the way to ****Albuquerque Gabriella and Troy talk and Gabriella manages to get in questions like do you like question and do you think you'd want children in the future. Troy becomes suspicious when he sees how Gabriella is holding her stomach both hands on it a one slightly stroking it confirms the thought in her head.**

**When they pull up outside Gabriella new apartment block. Troy kills the engine and turns to Gabriella.**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella are you pregnant?" asks Troy**

"**Thanks for the lift see you later" says Gabriella getting out of the truck and walking towards the flat. Troy gets out locking the truck.**

"**Brie your stuff is in my truck" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes and grabs 5 boxes. Troy takes them off her.**

"**You could hurt yourself or the baby" says Troy**

**Gabriella bursts into tears.**

**Troy puts the boxes down and pulls Gabriella into his arms and starts calming her down and whispers sweet nothings into her ear. He hears something whizzing in the air he pulls away from Gabriella and turns his head to catch the basketball coming towards him he grabs it and chucks into his truck before pulling Gabriella into a sweet kiss.**

"**Come on let's get you moved in" says Troy**

**A tear escapes down Gabriella's cheek.**

"**Hey it's going to be ok my mum and dad love I love you they know what happened at New Year's Eve and there ok with it" says Troy**

"**Really" says Gabriella**

"**Yes really" says Troy**

**Troy tilts her chin and kisses her gently.**

"**I love you too wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**CHAD, ZEKE, JASON, GET OVER HERE" shouts Troy at 3 lads on the park**

**.**

**They come over.**

"**No questions asked grab some boxes and follow me" says Troy**

"**Hoops where's my ball?" asks the guy with the afro**

**Later when the boys have gone and it's just Gabriella and Troy unpacking the last few things.**

"**You never did answer my question" says Gabriella **

"**You know but yes I am" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes over and wraps his arms around Gabriella.**

**Gabriella pulls away and lifts her shirt up.**

"**May I?" asks Troy outstretching his hand**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Daddy meet Keira Crystal Lauren Bolton" says Gabriella**

"**It's a girl" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I want to be as involved as I can" says Troy**

"**You can be" says Gabriella**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter Passion**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 4**

**Troy and Gabriella have finished unpacking Gabriella's stuff and now sat in restaurant eating.**

"**Troy how are we going to cope?" asks Gabriella**

"**There's a scout coming to our game on Friday he wants to see me and Chad he's from the Lakers" says Troy**

"**That's good. Where's Millie's Cupcakes?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'll show you why?" asks Troy**

"**I've got a job there" says Gabriella**

"**Well if I get on the Lakers team then we will be fine. We'll be able to afford a nanny and you can go to Stanford after the baby is born" says Troy**

"**I'm doing it online while I'm pregnant and afterwards" says Gabriella**

"**Doctor's Degree is that possible?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah one year theory two years placement" says Gabriella**

"**I'm doing the same then but sports physiotherapy, sports coaching course and P.E teacher degree online" says Troy "Again placement when I can" says Troy**

"**We are going to yours and getting your laptop and going to apply using my intranet" says Troy**

"**Troy I've already applied been accepted and started" says Gabriella**

"**Oh so it just me you can apply any time?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah so let's wait for you until we find out if the Lakers want you" says Gabriella**

"**Ok but your still coming to mine to meet my mum and dad right" says Troy**

"**Yes stop asking me" says Gabriella**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

**Half and hour later there walking to Troy's house when Gabriella gasps.**

**Troy turns to her.**

"**Brie what is it? Are you ok?" asks Troy**

"**She kicked Keira kicked" says Gabriella in amazement.**

**Troy stretches out his hand touches the baby bump gently and feels a small nudge. His face breaks out into a huge smile.**

"**That's our girl" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods smiling.**

**They continue to Troy's hand in hand.**

**Troy parents aren't home from work yet so Troy and Gabriella go watch a film in Troy's room.**

**They end up falling asleep and when she gets home Lucille pops her head around the door and sees Troy and Gabriella with one arm around each other and one hand on the baby bump protecting there daughter.**

**Lucille already knew Troy was to going to be a father as she was Gabriella doctor and when she was given Gabriella's name she recongized it instally as her son doesn't stop going on out Gabriella.**

**Lucille smiles and closes the door.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter Passion**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 5**

"**Mum can I go sleep at Gabriella's tonight?" asks Troy**

"**Why?" asks his dad**

"**Of course Troy she needs you" says Lucille**

"**Thanks mum" says Troy not even making eye contact with his dad.**

**Troy had graduated 1 week ago and had a letter from LA Lakers and he hadn't told anyone about it.**

**Jack Bolton had found out about Gabriella being pregnant the day after Gabriella moved to A and Lucille and invited her to dinner. He was furious his son had made such a mistake and thrown away his dream to be a professional basketball player. He had shouted at Troy in front of Gabriella who had left as soon as Jack had left the room claiming she didn't want to break the family up and they should forget out her. Troy had grabbed her by the arm saying that he could never forget about her, one he loved her and two she was carrying her daughter and although she is an independent woman she can not go it alone and had promised he can be there though the whole thing.**

**Gabriella had nodded and left.**

**Now he was in his room packing his bag with things he would need overnight. He could hear his dad shouting at his mum for allowing Troy to go to the slut's house.**

"**WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM GO TO THE SLUT HOUSE?" shouts Jack**

"**Gabriella is not a slut I know its Troy's baby I can just tell" says Lucille**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T TELL ON A STUPID SCAN SHE DOESN'T NEED HIM SHE DIDN'T NEED HIM FOR THE FIRST 4 AND A HALF MONTHS WHY DOES SHE NEED HIM KNOW" shouts Jack**

"**She was scared Jack any girl would be she thought Troy would off forgotten her and wanted nothing to do with her" says Lucille**

"**WELL HE SHOULD HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER" shouts Jack**

"**Jack Bolton you understand this, your son needs your support at the moment he needs you to show him that you are there for him. He needs you to be a good father and help him prepare for the love of his life to have a baby" says Lucille and with that she leaves the room.**

**Troy has finished packing and bumps into his mum as he walks down the stairs.**

"**That's a big bag love you Troy see you tomorrow" says Lucille smiling at her son.**

"**Bye mum" says Troy and with that he leaves the house not looking back.**

**Unknown to his mum, Gabriella had asked Troy if he wanted to move in with her because of his dad and he had gladly accepted. What his mum didn't know was there were four bags in the bed of his truck covered by a rug full of his stuff.**

**Lucille was about to walk into her son's room to find that all his belongings apart from a note to her were gone.**

**Lucille walk into her son's room to have a little tided round as she knew it would be messy. What she didn't expect to see was everything gone. She gasps and walks to sit down on his bed and notices a envelope on his pillow with mum on it.**

**She opens it.**

Mum I never wanted this to happen but Dad has gone to far and I have to get out of here. He well you know what he's done because he does it openly. You can come visit me at Gabriella's flat. See you in a few days at Gabriella's scan.

Troy

**Lucille marches downstairs leaving the note in Troy's room.**

"**Jack Bolton I hope you are happy your constant disrespect for Troy's girlfriend has drove him out of his home" says Lucille**

"**What?" asks Jack**

"**He's gone he's going to live with Gabriella you have driven your own flesh and blood out of his home. Don't expect to sleep in the same bed as me tonight you can sleep in the spare room" says Lucille and walks out of the lounge and out of the house.**

**Meanwhile with Troy. He drove to Gabriella's not looking back at his former home but looking towards his future.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

To my readers.

You probably all, already know that I've got a lot of writing down these last few weeks which is good for you but that will stop on Wednesday as I start a new course however I am only going in for that one day. Then I'm going on a crusie for 12 days so will try and get lots written and typed then. Good news taking my laptop so lots of chapters in the while we are at sea going to Iceland and in the evenings when we are on the boat. Then on the 11th of august there may be a surge of chapters as we know that the ship has wireless intranet but we are not sure if it is free so if it isn't your 12 days without and then hopefully a lot in one day. Then from the 11th of August numbers may dwindled and there may only be a few a week as I will be staright into the course and will have placement to do so may if it seems right finish up a few stories. I do want your feedback on this though please. I will probably not finish any stories but may only focus on one story a week I don't we'll see what happens.

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Readers

It's me Gabriella Somerfield

Got some rather disappointing news my laptop is down AGAIN same problem of course which means I'm without it for 1 week maybe 2 tops that unfortunately means no more The Nursery for a couple of weeks as Chapter 12 I think the one after the wedding won't be posted as it has on my laptop and I can't access it. I will try and write a new version similar to the old if I have time.

Thought I should tell you as I always do anyway.

Will try and write if pos.

If not just check your email regularly in the hope that there is one for you from me with a New Chapter.

Look out for 2 new stories The Cruise (Wonder were I got that idea from) and My Brother's Best Friend.

I'm also bringing back My Wild Child Story and Sonny with a Chance Story. Look for these two stories soon.

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Nothing related to any of the stories. It's to do with me getting braces on Tuesday starting to freak a bit. Has anyone had them? Can anyone give me any reassurance? Please.

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter Passion**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 6**

"**Brie I've got some news" says Troy**

"**Hmmmm" says Gabriella looking up from the kitchen table**

"**We're moving to-" is interrupted**

"**We can't afford to move Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Let me finish to L.A" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him confused.**

"**L.A Lakers want me they want me and Chad to play for them" says Troy**

**Gabriella puts her hand on her stomach as she feels a nudge.**

"**You little girl" says Gabriella to her stomach (6 ½ months if you were wondering)**

**Troy comes over and places his hand on her stomach and smiles.**

"**So what do you think?" asks Troy**

"**That's fantastic" says Gabriella smiling at Troy**

"**I can't wait it's the third best thing to happen to me" says Troy**

"**Third?" asks Gabriella**

"**One there is you Two there is ****Keira Crystal Lauren Bolton Three there is me being an L.A Lakers player my family comes first" says Troy**

"**Your sweet" says Gabriella**

**They move to LA and 2 and a half months later Keira Crystal Lauren Bolton is born healthy and well.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
